


Eloquent Privacy

by princessvicky01



Series: Short one offs [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Camping, Classic trope, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: Tumblr prompt- biting to stay quiet. NSFWCullen X Annabel Trevelyan fanfic - Classic trope, smut, fluff and a little humour - my favourite combo.





	Eloquent Privacy

Cullen brushes aside the tent flaps as he steps in and immediately turns to fasten them securely. Heat flies up his neck and a throb of arousal which shots through him only adds to his flush.

The camp outside is full of his men and her companions. Half the Inquisition is little more than a piece of thin fabric away, yet she’s sprawled over the bedding in lingerie that leaves little to the imagination.

“What – Maker’s breath, Annabel,” his turns back to her while the sound of drunken chatter and laughter filters through behind him. “Anyone could have walked in! And seen you…I…” He trails off, his attempt at scolding failing as his eyes roam over her. A flurry of alcohol stokes his veins and his already warm skin now starts to blister under so many layers.

“And if they had, I would’ve sent them to find you,” she smirks deviously as she rises to slink over to him. 

He remains dumbfounded by the sheer sight of her. _Maker how had he gotten so lucky?_  The plush garment hugged every curve of her pale skin. Dark navy satin trimmed with delicate black silk was perilously held together by ribbons crisscrossing down her sides. His pulse picks up as he watches her move, watches her carefully close the gap between them, watches her hips sway, slowly, deliberately, as he commits the sight to memory.

“Because only _you_ get to see whats underneath,” her arms wrap up around his neck so she’s pressed flat against his chest plate. “Get to feel it,” her breath is hot against his jaw as her thigh rubs, teasingly, against his erection.

Gloves off, his hands grab her waist, pulling her hips against his and his mouth crashing down onto hers. The kiss is heated and heavy, laden with mead and lust as he over powers her. She is his and Maker he will have her. He will savour every kiss, every touch and every word from her lips. The taste of her, her scent…

With great determination and restraint he pulls his lips away. “And what if I don’t want anyone to even glimpse this much?” He nods down and his fingers now massage over the luxurious material hiding her pert nipples. His tone drops to rumble. “What if I want you, like this, for me, and only me?”

“Hmmm…” she muse’s idly. “I think you need to show me what you mean,” her smirk is wicked and her eyes sparkle wildly at him in daring.

“My pleasure, Inquisitor,” his copper rich eyes drop to drink in the sight of her for a moment, pale soft curves pressed against cold unyielding steel, then his mouth drops to follow where his gaze has wondered. 

His mouth pulls against her plump lower lip and then down the crook of her neck where he sucks on sensitive skin until he brings a small hum from her. He continues roaming down to rest his stubbled jaw between her breasts, kissing deeply over the mounds they make, his fingers heavily tugging down the material until they spill free.

He lavishes attention on her, working his lips over every inch until reaching her nipple and sucking, hard. She grabs his upper arm and before he knows it she’s stripping his armour with the efficiency only another warrior can have. Pieces hit the rugs with muffled thuds but he doesn’t notice.

Despite her speed it’s still taking too long, he slings his boots off, his bottoms follow shortly after and betray just how much he truly appreciates her attire. She’s worked fast and now he can feel her hands running up his bare chest and over his shoulders, digging her claws into his muscles there.

Tugging against ribbons her delicate smalls fall away so he can glide his hand freely along her front… she’s already wet for him. He drops to his knees and her head cocks lightly to one side. _Maker she’s adorable when confused_. 

Her expression only distracts him for a moment and soon his fingers slip up her folds as he soaks in the sight. When he pushes digits inside she moans and he can’t resist running the flat of his tongue up to trace where his hands have been.

Probing his tongue inside he laps at her, savours her, his fingers reaching deep inside, and pumping as his lips devour her. Her moans grow louder, he smiles as her fingers curl in his hair and she tries to spread wider for him. She’s already so close …

Chuckling he stops, lust drunken and darkened eyes look up as her juices wet his lips. “Have I shown you yet?”

She hums a noise. That wasn’t good enough, he shifts position and curls his fingers. Rapidly she begins to shake her head. “No, Sir…”

Growling, both his heavy hands grasp her hips and yank her down. She squeaks in surprise and settles with a cheeky smile in his lap. Held in place by strong arms he kisses over the tender flushed skin of her neck. “Take it off,” he murmurs heavily against her. “And I will.” 

She’s not the only one who can tease and he thrusts his hips so his cock forcefully presses against her slick heat and travels up her naval. Panting she does as instructed, her fingers fumbling with ribbons as he rumbles against her in anticipation. Finally, she’s free….

Needing no instruction, she lifts and gradually slides herself down to envelop him. He can feel her wrapped tight around him and she hisses in his ear as she lowers until he fills her entirely. Now resting deep inside, hot and snug, he pulls back his hips and thrusts. 

She clings to his neck as he moves, then begins to grind her hips into him, a panted moan escapes him as she picks up the pace and he adds force to her speed, forcing broken moans out of her with every stroke.

Suddenly there’s a series of mocking moans, cheering and laughter from just outside. He barely hears it at first, but catches the groaned ‘oh Cully Wully’, and knows instantly its Sera – and that she, along with the Maker only knew who else -  can hear every noise he and his lover are making.

Scowling he checks the entrance is still secure, the buckles he’d pulled into place remain, although there is no guarantee someone couldn’t sneak a peek.

The most they would see however would be his back, with Annabel’s nails clawing in as he ploughs, her face buried into his shoulder as her cries grow louder. Normally he wouldn’t mind all her noise, in fact he loves how she groans for him… but not when the entire Inquisition is listening intently a few feet away.

“Shhh….my love,” he breaths into her hair before nipping her ear lobe and driving another thrust. She cries out, even louder than before and he knows she can’t help it, especially not when she’s close. Cupping her chin, he drags her face down to kiss her lips, and slams himself again, his mouth capturing her cry as he speeds up.

Soaked in sweat and heart pounding he can’t keep up this pace much longer. Biting down on her lip he spurs himself, driving hard and fast, her muffled moans growing wanton and desperate as she closes in. He buries his tongue into her mouth, snatching panted breaths between lunges, again, and again, burying himself in her core. 

Suddenly her nails dig into his back and her thighs almost crush the air from him as they squeeze. A fragmented cry of his name spills from the kiss which he smothers her with as she spasms around him.

His own climax hits moments after, biting down on her lip he tries to restrain his own groan but it resonates from somewhere deep in his chest as he spills hotly inside her. Bliss pulses with the release, making his nerves hum and sing before becoming soaked in beautiful satisfaction.

Still panting and unbearably hot it takes him a moment to realise her lip is still caught between his teeth. “Sorry,” he murmurs kissing her tenderly then resting his face against hers to breath. “I love you but…Maker, that wonderful mouth of yours…”

Her lips crack into a naughty little smile as she puffs. ”I love you too, and that equally wonderful mouth of yours,” she nips his scar playfully, then looks down into his eyes. Their warm but still shimmer with a hint of mischief. “I heard them too,” she continues her smirk growing wider. “I just don’t care who knows how hard Commander ‘Cully Wully’ likes to fuck me.”

A bark of laughter sounds from him. “Eloquently put, my lady,” his hand reach up to brush some hair from her face as he gazes at her. “As always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants to bet some of the companions did sneak a peak? I’m thinking Sera, Bull, Dorian and Varric. Lets not forget Jim…or maybe he’d find it too upsetting…
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Kudos and comments all gratefully received! <3


End file.
